User talk:MinorStoop/Archive 4
Templates The blogs that had the Team Jacob and Team Jella categories have been nowikied, and the ones that feature all the team templates were just deleted. We really don't need that. TeamTaycob 14:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, okay (many users have the same first name, ya know) but the Twiiter account and generally websites' info seems to be more reliable. Nike'sGirl 17:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, take a look at this, this and this. See? Nike'sGirl 17:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Huh, see? You were talking about "CrH", I was about "CAH", which are the same with the third one. Basically, yesterday I told you about "CAH", but you answered mentioning "CrH". I found it out (=was sure) yesterday so I think you should know that. :) Nike'sGirl 17:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Matt.toto1 FYI, while "the girls" were chatting, he left chat... and then he came back. Nike'sGirl 19:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Not banned, just kicked out of. I generally have no clue about the quirks of the chat. So I figured he simply didn't log out of it, so I kicked him out of it. I would believe he's back and logged back into chat for whatever reason. LuckyTimothy 19:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) im near the computer watching it waiting for people to come on so i can chat i mean im not always paying attention but yeah i hardly walk away and stay logged on Chat So your avatar's finally out of chat; it had been there for the last 3 hours. What happened? Did you forget to log out or something, or does the chat just act funny? o.O Matt's avatar's there too... Nike'sGirl 21:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I went into chat to talk to both of you (before I "came in" your avatar was in chat) and I did talk to you. But IN the chat your avatar wasn't there but Matt's was and it said "Away" below his avatar. :/ When I leaved chat, your avatar wasn't there anymore. Weird. Nike'sGirl 22:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) M'kay, and that message of yours was priceless. Soooo wise. :O Nike'sGirl 22:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Messages hey MS is it ok if i take those messages about the chat today off my talk page ? if you rather me keep them then fine That's so mean, lol. ... but my edits' evolution is remarkable, isn't it? You can't say I'm not trying. :P Nike'sGirl 14:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Nike'sGirl 14:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you answer, you can't beat that: Nike'sGirl 15:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight Sun... 2 Thanks you. :) And, please, don't add PICTURES on mah talk page 'cause it messes up the whole commenting thing... Nike'sGirl 19:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : Face it, you're adorable. :3 Nike'sGirl 19:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: And it seems that Jay is adding categories in no particular order, so you've got a lot of work to do... Nike'sGirl 20:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Thankyouverymuch,veryhelpfulinfo. Nike'sGirl 21:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: You said "LOL"! Boy, is that an evolution! :P ::::::: So my edit to June was right? Better I undo my undo to DJ 'cause he's more "filled" out too... Nike'sGirl 21:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: And about the admin attention thingy; TheJokerBoy does not approve; Jay wants the page to stay; Dee probably does not care. TAP is the solution, maybe? o.O Nike'sGirl 21:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I undid my undo to DJ, but there are the Weber brothers too... >.< ::::::: Well, goodnight, I guess...Nike'sGirl 21:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Help hey minor stoop can you please help me here idk if you know imperiexseed or how ever you spell his name butt he was being rude and disrespectful to me and my friend in chat so i got into a arguement with him telling him to shut up and please stop and well teamtaycob told us to stop or we would be banned well all i said to imperiexseed is to please stop cause he keept on going and well then teamtaycob banned me as you can see here 20:00, August 14, 2012 TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt (Talk | contribs) banned Matt.toto1 (Talk | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 1 week, ends 20:00, August 21, 2012 (Misbehaving in chat) i mean i was trying to make him stop being disrespectful i do not think this is a fair ban please help me i did nothing qrong i was trying to help asking someone to please stopisnt misbehaveing god ughh Wait it out that's your answer I can't wait a whole week thats way to long plus I was doing the right thing so I'm not waiting no week Category Well, last night I was pretty damn good at it BEFORE C-J undid my edits, fml. Whatever. And, oh, see, Joe's alive again! :P Nike'sGirl 08:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Really? Lol, indeed. And then, what's even the point of telling TheJokerBoy to delete that poor Joe page? Jay will undo his deletion anyway. >.< Nike'sGirl 08:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: I know, but Pam won't be back until the end of the month, I think. Anyway, be careful, I don't want you to get blocked or anything. xD Nike'sGirl 09:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, but I *think* I've seen Joe-similar pages on this wiki, I just can't recall them right now. They were about as short as Joe's... Nike'sGirl 09:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Hahaha, check out this lame Philip Chang page... Nike'sGirl 09:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: ^^^ The thing is that we don't have much info for many actors, but this page is too short. :/ Nike'sGirl 09:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::: IDK about Joe; He's a very minor character, but, he's still a character. Nike'sGirl 09:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Well, you're welcome, but what do you mean by "in one or two pages"? The stub category? Divide it in actors stubs and characters stubs? I guess I'll sit and watch. o.O Nike'sGirl 09:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, you mean something like subcategories? M'kay, gotcha. Nike'sGirl 10:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Joe Gone. TeamTaycob 13:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : He'll be back, though... Nike'sGirl 13:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, Jay won't leave Joe that easily, lol. :/ Nike'sGirl 13:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Seems I've been beaten to the deleting it. Hopefully it stays gone this time. LuckyTimothy 13:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry hey man sorry aboutt bugging you before maybe i over reacted please forgive me (matt toto1) Chat Well, you can't stalk me in chat. ;) But me in chat is the exception rather than the rule for moi, right? Nike'sGirl 15:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: A Taycob has to be in chat, right? Oh, new signature. Too yellow for you. Whatever. :) Nike'sGirl 16:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: Your signature, not mine. Nike'sGirl 16:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::: ... Who cares anymore? Lol. Nike'sGirl 17:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, yellow is too kittens and rainbows for you (xD). That's it, BYE. Nike'sGirl 18:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Stop adding pictures to my talk page. It's not even funny anymore, it's annoying. >.< Nike'sGirl 18:45, August 16, 2012 (UTC) MS Hey, are you OK? You haven't edited for a while and your avatar deficiency isn't helping either, lol. I hope you didn't leave along with Dee, though. :) Nike'sGirl 20:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) MS... 2 If you're thinking of leaving the wiki...(if you haven't already done it) forget it already. I don't know if you're mad at me about the picture thing, (That stupid picture thing... Add every picture on my talk page! I don't care.) but I'm sorry anyways but you already knew that. Anyways, we'll miss you Stoopy. :'( Nike'sGirl 09:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) PS:You're such an Edward to leave without saying anything! It's like "Bella, I'm leaving you. I'm dangerous". And I hope you know that I use Edward as an insult. Bye, Stoopy. PS#2: At least, you're alive. MinorStoop who? You'll erase this message anyway, but whatever. I don't care if you decided to edit a lot or just to leave the wiki for good. You could always message back and tell me that you wouldn't be as active as you were at that time, but you decided to be a and never reply back, and I'm currently disowning you. Nike'sGirl 10:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) PS:Ultrabountyhunter who? Are you serious? Because of UBH's attitude? B**** please! Re: Familiarity Fixed the page's title, thanks. And nice to have you back in any capacity. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandal Warning I am not Cullen's are Hot and I am the former Edward_Is_Better_23 and I am not a bully. If you think I am, then so be it, to put it this way, YOU have been a bully yourself towards ME and I am only stating the facts. If you try to think I am CRH23 then you are highly mistaken, to me, your the one who should be BLOCKED for being a bully towards others users. For my own point of view ALL I have tried to do on here is to make friends and I have made a few and I wanted a friendship with you. YOU JUST flung it back in my face. For now on, please don't ever contact me or comment on my blogs, all you are going to do is cause me pain and I am already thinking about leaving this Wiki because of you. I am not the bully, you are, I am only stating that some anon's should be blocked. So please just stop harrising me and my friends. I will not stand or tolerate my friends and myself get bullied tormented by a mean horrible person like you. Count this as your warning from me, I will have you reported to Community Central for bullying and causing users to be upset. To me I am the innocent user here. Re: Should CJ so decide,... I suppose that's your choice. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) MinorStoop who? You'll erase this message anyway, but whatever. I don't care if you decided to edit a lot or just to leave the wiki for good. You could always message back and tell me that you wouldn't be as active as you were at that time, but you decided to be a and never reply back, and I'm currently disowning you. Nike'sGirl 10:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Editing I will edit in :::Source Mode::: due to I find it a lot more better. Thanks Minor. PS:Ultrabountyhunter who? Are you serious? Because of UBH's attitude? B**** please! Re: Familiarity Fixed the page's title, thanks. And nice to have you back in any capacity. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandal Warning I am not Cullen's are Hot and I am the former Edward_Is_Better_23 and I am not a bully. If you think I am, then so be it, to put it this way, YOU have been a bully yourself towards ME and I am only stating the facts. If you try to think I am CRH23 then you are highly mistaken, to me, your the one who should be BLOCKED for being a bully towards others users. For my own point of view ALL I have tried to do on here is to make friends and I have made a few and I wanted a friendship with you. YOU JUST flung it back in my face. For now on, please don't ever contact me or comment on my blogs, all you are going to do is cause me pain and I am already thinking about leaving this Wiki because of you. I am not the bully, you are, I am only stating that some anon's should be blocked. So please just stop harrising me and my friends. I will not stand or tolerate my friends and myself get bullied tormented by a mean horrible person like you. Count this as your warning from me, I will have you reported to Community Central for bullying and causing users to be upset. To me I am the innocent user here. Re: Should CJ so decide,... I suppose that's your choice. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Edit The IP removed some information from Jane page and I had to revert it back. ("MinorStoop I am going to forgive you for your acts towards me and I am sorry for how I acted. I get a little heated when people say I am this person and clearly I am not, so please don't do that to me, in the future. I am a kind hearted person Minor, I want to be your friend on here, If I have offended you on here I am sorry for that too. Friends fight and they still remain friends, that is all I ever wanted. I hate that were hating each other, and it seems a little childish. We adults on here, can we sort it out.") Goodies Thanks for that. I've been meaning to do it for a while, but I got lazy about it. :P I will rename the page as well. LuckyTimothy 16:55, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it looks like I was just beaten to it by WikiaBot. A staff member it says -- maybe not a bot? LuckyTimothy 16:57, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Chad... Yeah, I think so, too. But ugh, I wish you were an admin! I've been doing a lot of blocking and I look like an asshole for doing so. >.< TeamTaycob 23:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sigh... You're right. I should block him. I'm going to block him. TeamTaycob 23:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ateara family I meant those particular characters still are the ancestors of the characters in the series. Your ancestors will always be your ancestors, it doesn't make sense written in past tense. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well I would argue that, when stating the relation, they should all be present tense. Is your grandfather not your grandfather anymore once he has died? -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Details would be in the past tense, yes. I'm referring specifically to the first sentence where the relationship is stated. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:29, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Blocks Done. TeamTaycob 23:14, December 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Annewbiz Looks like the banhammer has been brought down in my absence. So I don't have to try and trudge through countless edits by the user, what did they do? Just not heed warnings on moving pages or pointless edits? LuckyTimothy 00:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I agree on that. LuckyTimothy 00:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question It must have had a function once, but I can't remember what it was. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Archiving Oh, it's fine. Thanks. TeamTaycob 17:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, don't mind. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Family pages I can't remember why he was left out, but that must have been the reason. He can probably fit into the Uley page though, along with Sue (she can stay on the Clearwater page too since that's where people would think to look for her). -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Another block Not sure what was done to deserve a block this time. Inserting terrible pictures? -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ehhh I actually went with the block since he/she isn't listening to your warnings/explanations. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The teenage werewolf... ...has been blocked again. I took care of the pages, too. Thanks. TeamTaycob 14:19, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Caius. ...Sorry, I'm a little disoriented. Which pages? TeamTaycob 03:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, okay. Cool. Thanks. And haha, the other Wikis you contribute to make it sound like you have a fairly delicious life. xD TeamTaycob 14:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: I feel ya. This Wiki has returned to its natural state of boredom since BD-2's been in theaters for almost a month. :p I've been spending some time away from the Internet and into books, actually. I've been trying to read as much as I can - I'm reading my favorite Laurie Halse Anderson books (they're kind of my winter tradition xD); I've started up on the Dexter series after a friend's constant recommendations; I just finished a Sherman Alexie novel; I'm powering through the Pretty Little Liars novels like nobody's business; I'm reading The Count of Monte Cristo in school; and I've been trying to read Water for Elephants but I kind of stopped. Oh, and I wanna read the Twilight books again. Relive the feelings. Cry a lot. I think this year's Christmas is going to suck for me, anyway. But gah! I love books. TeamTaycob 22:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Reading rampage. I don't read essays; I write them. :P But only for school, though. I've been writing a lot, too, but nothing too serious - just fanfiction. It calms me down and keeps me busy, since school really sucks right now. I've been moved down a chair in orchestra, The Count of Monte Cristo is a hard read (and we have reading guide questions with it), and my math teacher lacks the ability to teach well. He's terrible. Gah. And I'm actually surprised you saw BD-2, let alone enjoyed it! That's so great! I absolutely loved the movie. Second best for me. TeamTaycob 22:52, December 14, 2012 (UTC) : I understand. I just can't write good regular fiction. *sob* The characters end up sounding like Jacob and Bella. And with The Count of Monte Cristo, I like it and all, but yeah - it really is a hard read. I read a bit of The Odyssey this school year, too (they're really packing us Honors kids with the literature). I didn't like it that much. : And yes! You're right! New Moon is my favorite. It's just... I honestly cannot explain clearly why I love it so much. It's just perfect. I found the cast of BD-2 way more relaxed, but their performances were also upped, too, when you look at their bodies of work throughout the years. The performance gap between BD-1 and BD-2 wasn't as huge as the one between Eclipse and BD-1 (because I think the main three actors really ''turned it out for ''BD-1), but it was still good. Kristen was, like... bleeding power. She obviously loves Vampire Bella. Lol. I'm just so bummed that the film series is over, though. Gah. It sucks. I mean, the series itself isn't over, but "forever" has begun (that sounds way better than "the end" in my opinion.) I don't know how to cope that well. TeamTaycob 00:03, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nah, I'm not looking to get anything of mine published. It's really weird when people write totally non-canon plots (Jacob as a movie director? Bella as a model? Edward as a photographer? My ass.) and then try to post it as fanfiction. It's like... dude, just write an original story! It's obnoxious. TeamTaycob 17:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Relax! It's only 8am here! I'm not gonna bite your head off. ;D ::::: But yeah, you're right (again). I write for myself and the very small number of people that read my writing. :p TeamTaycob 16:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:So... Lol at Dee ^^^. Nothing at all, just sitting near the nonexistent Christmas tree. And go shopping... I hope. :/ Nike'sGirl 09:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Relationsships I have a question, why shouldn't I add the Relationship template on these atricles. They were already added on some articles. MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : I see but, then it should be removed from the article of Athenodora, as well. Re: Didiyme as a book-only character. How was it resolved? I don't think the "book only" category should exist at all. We consider books the primary source, so we have a "film only" category because it deviates from that source. It also doesn't make sense to include characters who are only mentioned in the books in the "book only" category, since they don't really appear in either one. I removed a few of these before realizing it would affect many pages (and before seeing your messages to me). -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: My issue is not with the "Relationships" page in particular, it's that the "Main" templates are meant to be used for sections that are summaries of another (whole) page. For example, the [[Twilight_Saga#Twilight|''Twilight'' section of the Twilight Saga]] page is a summary of the entire Twilight page, so that is the main page and should be linked using the template. But Garrett's relationship with Kate is not a summary of the entire "Relationship" page, so the template is not appropriate there. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Gallery: Amun and Kebi I'm not sure if the Gallery page of Amun and Kebi could stay. I mean on both galleries of Amun and Kebi, were basically the same pictures, and there is no "couple" gallerie of Charlotte and Peter. So what do you think? MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Block Alrighty then. TeamTaycob 22:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE There you are. Merry Christmas. TeamTaycob 15:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) : I laughed harder than I should have at you calling me a "sweetie." :P TeamTaycob 15:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, that was mean. I'm sorry. Thanks. :) TeamTaycob 15:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, I was just surprised, because recently, I haven't been very sweet. :p TeamTaycob 15:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: The last pain of the year It's done. And Happy New Year! TeamTaycob 16:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Request Done and done. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you as well! -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fanon Blog names should be in the format User blog:USERNAME/Blog name. As for the fanon, that's really all we can do—we'll try our best to keep it to a minimum and only in blogs. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Twilight, graphic novel I'm sorry I'm using a proxy server, I'm only doing that to talk to you, I won't use it in any other case so you can delete this account afterwards. The only thing I was trying to do was changing the info picture into the collector's edition and in... Yeah but I couldn't send a message anywhere because my account was blocked and on the proxy server the editor wouldn't load so I had to do it that way :P And whatever, I'm not gonna edit any page anyway because who even cares. nyannyannyannyannyannyannyannyan (talk) 10:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: RalphGV's block Was he warned about uploading pirated content before being blocked for so long? -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well it would be more fair to explain why his content was deleted before blocking him for as long as a year. Then if he repeats the behaviour, you'll know he understood that he was breaking the rules and a block will be warranted. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Why You Delete My Pictures,I Wasted my time in order to add the photos,shame you,Everyone is free to do What he wants, so please do not interfere in my work please What If I add this photos in the page of photos o.O Just look at his bio. I didn't know we had Rick on the wiki to write it himself. Idk. Rick Mora Trainer-TT 13:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Away Thanks for letting me know. Enjoy your time away! -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Locations I guess it would depend on how much Twilight-centric info can be said about a given location. There might be enough to say about some of them to justify keeping the pages. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Erica LaRose As far as I know she is acting a nomadic vampire named Zena, she only appearce in the uncredits. Now I'm wondering, if it is possible to creat an article about Zena. MrsLunchBox (talk) 18:54, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Extras Yes, merging all of the minor actors is exactly what I had in mind. They are all only a few sentences long anyways. -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :José Zúñiga might be worth having his own page, but the other two should not. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That's fine, the page doesn't need to be for everybody. -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Block HombreHormiga I have had to revert some of the users edits and I have issued him/her a warning and can you keep an eye out of HombreHormiga because I have a feeling that he/she is a troll. So please can you block him if you see anything that he/she has edited. Adminship Congrats Plus, I want to congrats you on the adminship on here, because I myself is not a good admin on here, I admit to that. So please if you must please can you make me a an admin on here and you can mentor me if you want, but if that is not the case I will stay as a chat moderator I will try my hardest to be on wiki/chat, if not a rollback officer, I will try my hardest in becoming a upstanding user on here. Thanks :::Thanks, for that. :::Plus thanks for making me a chat moderator, Re: Achievement Awards page Eh, yeah...we kept it since some users still liked having the awards. There is a note saying that they are obsolete anyways. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Antagonising? Pointing out that humans have superior weaponry to vampires is antagonising? I think we have wildly differing opinions over what counts as antagonising. Hell, I honestly wasn't tring to start something with that comment.Chad from Accounting (talk) 12:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Vacation I'll be away on vacation starting tomorrow until next Sunday. You seem to be taking care of things just fine on your own though. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re Look at your comments. Trainer-TT 11:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) : Yaaayy, the little yellow faces are back on my talk page! :D : Yeah, but who still cares for Twilight to come and troll? It's just Pam dealing with everyone's s***t, you to do the rest, C-J to edit the already edited stuff, and Dee on the people side... -oh and Chad. That's all that's left. And where's the chat? o.O Trainer-TT 11:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: It's kind of sad that the wiki has come to this... like, it was full of life in summer... but that's how the things go, it was a saga that lasted 4 + years, gained many fans, but that's it. Life for twihards shall go on. ::: Nice to talk to you after a long time. :) Trainer-TT 11:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories MinorStoop, I simply forgot that the Mexican Coven was Maria's coven. And I didn't add that to a category, and I only added the Team whatever user to get a badge. I was going to take it down. But I guess you already took it down, didn't you? Fighting covens In my opinion it is South America because of the newborn armys, like the Mexican coven and Benito's newborn army. As far as I know and understand, they have fought for territory, in Mexico and different countries in the south. Maybe I'm wrong but I was going after the quote of Jasper, "''They were very common in the South. Constant brutal battles for territory." ''Correct we, when I'm wrong. MrsLunchBox (talk) 19:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Away Alright. Not that much could happen, after all, right? Have fun in your absence. TeamTaycob 21:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I guess I should make more than a weekly appearance if both you and Pam are gone for the moment. LuckyTimothy 00:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Categories Dear "MinorStoop," I simply forgot that Maria's Coven was the Mexican Coven, and I only posted the "team whatever user" so I could get a badge. I'm not doing it for my own fancy, I was going to take the "team whatever user" down anyway. NinisheNinishe (talk) 15:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) User needs to be blocked The user REGSRER needs to be blocked, for vandalizing the pages Stefan, Special abilities, User talk:GeorgeTwilightWiki and my talk page. MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC)